True Friends - A One-Shot
by DarkKittyXx
Summary: Chloe Bourgeois. Freshman. Searching for a friend. But finding one is so hard. Who? Where? How? When she realizes the friend she needed was in front of her all along, can she win her over? And can they become more than friends?


Hey! This is just a little something I had been thinking about doing for a while now. I'm sorry it's only a one-shot,I'm too lazy to make it into an actual fanfiction. However, if you would like to make it into a real fic, please do! My only rules are: Give credit, and post a link in the reviews so I can read it :)

xxx

Dear Adrien,

I heard you got engaged! Congratulations! Here's a little story of my engagement. You already know most of it, but you haven't heard the whole thing, so here it is. The full story.

You were my closest friend, there was no question about that. We have known each other since we were babies, when we would crawl around and make mud pies together. But not only were you my closest friend, you were my only friend.

That had to be fixed.

To be honest, I didn't mind it. But your overprotective dad made you homeschool, and so at school, I was alone. Being friendless makes you an easy target for bullies, and I was bullied like hell in middle school.

That's when I decided that I had to take charge. No one would rule me, I would rule them. But I needed a sidekick to help me in my rise to power. I needed a friend.

And that's when I met Sabrina.

Sabrina was the opposite of me. She was shy, obedient, and a total doormat. She would make the perfect companion. I recruited her the first day we met.

I must have been pretty dumb back then, because I continued on the search for a friend. When I finally realized my friend was right in front of me, I spent all night coming up with strategies to make us real friends. But it was so hard thinking that Sabrina, the girl who heeded my every order, could be the friend I had spent so long searching for. In the end, I settled on just keeping things the way they were. Sabrina already considered me her best friend, and it's not like she minded being yelled at. Doormats are meant to be stepped on.

So, life continued. me and Sabrina had a little fight every now and then, but we stuck together. I thought we were doing fine until one cold November night.

I was taking a walk, and almost home when I heard some chatter on the other side of the street. I looked back and saw a girl with raven pigtails, a boy with a red cap and headphones, and a girl with wavy fiery hair. They were laughing and sipping hot chocolate.

And that, believe it or not, was my first glimpse of true friendship.

After seeing that, I couldn't go back to treating Sabrina the way I had been. It just seemed so wrong. But what else could I do? I knew what friendship looked like, but I didn't know how to get there.

But then a new girl joined our class. Somehow, everyone felt the urge to become friends with this new Lila girl. "This girl knows friendship better than anyone," I thought, "I need to find out her strategy."

And I did. It was simple: tell people what they want to hear. I begin spinning a bunch of lies. I took Sabrina out to the mall, telling her about my 'recent adventures with Ladybug'. I skipped a few days of class, telling everyone that I had 'to help Ladybug and Chat Noir catch a stray akuma'. Suddenly, I was popular. It wasn't the kind of like-me-or-I-will-ruin-your-life popular that I had before, it was the real popular.

But while the rest of the class crowded around me, Sabrina stayed back. She stopped coming over to my house, and even refused to talk to me. What did I do wrong?

But I didn't have time to ponder this. Before Lila left, she must have decided she had to make a dramatic exit. She already hated me for stealing the spotlight, and she had been plotting revenge.

So she accused Sabrina of something she would never do. She knew I desperately wanted to be friends with Sabrina, and what better way to trip me up than acuse Sabrina? I would make such a pathetic scene that everyone would realize how I had never changed, right?

Wrong.

When I heard that little white lie, I couldn't sit back. When I watched Sabrina fighting back tears, I couldn't not do anything. When I watched the rest of the class give my friend dirty looks, I couldn't take it more.

I stood up and screamed.

I don't remember exactly what I yelled, but I do remember Lila's face getting whiter and whiter and the class looking at me like they didn't know what language I was speaking. But the most memorable thing of that day happened when I was doing my detention for screaming at a student. Around my 53rd time of writing 'I will not scream', an orange blur rushed into the room. Sabrina had wrapped her arms around me, burying me in a tight hug.

"Chloe," she had said, "I missed you so much."

And I couldn't agree more. Finally, I had found friendship

After that day, me and Sabrina became inseparable. We stayed friends for a long 10 years, with a few small fights, but never apart for too long. We helped each other change over the years. I got more humble while Sabrina built up her courage. It was actually Sabrina who asked me out on our first date, not me. And while sipping warm coffee in a busy shop, I fell in love. After trying the whole menu during our many nights in the coffee shop, I couldn't wait any longer. Right in the middle of our favorite place in the world, I got down on one knee and took out a simple but beautiful ring and asked if Sabrina would spend the rest of her life with me. And just like that, the once bully and once victim were now joined forever.

Today is our first anniversary, and I couldn't imagine life without my amazing wife. I hope you can find love as deep.

Love,

Chlo


End file.
